1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sandblasting device, and more particularly to a recirculating-type sandblasting device for re-use of the blasting medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recirculating sandblasting devices are known in the art. One such recirculating sandblaster has a rigid hood encircling a blasting gun nozzle which is connected to a recovery tube. The recovery tube empties the recovered blasting medium through a right-angle conduit into a cylindrical vacuum device having a filter and blasting medium storage bin. Corrugated and pleated paper filters clean waste from the air.
It is also known to impeen a surface at a first angle with an airstream laden with a blasting medium and to exhaust the used blasting medium at a second angle for recovery.